In The Heat Of The Moment
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Prompt by tita undomiel. A fight between Cobb and Ariadne leads to hot steamy sexy times!  You know you want something like that!  This was written for the Architects' Gift Secret Santa Exchange on livejournal


**Title:** In The Heat Of The Moment  
**Pairing:** Cobb/Ariadne  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** Prompt by tita_undomiel. A fight between Cobb and Ariadne leads to hot steamy sex! (You know you want something like that!)  
**A/N:** This was written for the _Architects' Gift Secret Santa Exchange _on livejournal. Good grief I'm such a dirty fangirl. You can't say I didn't try to make an honest fic out of it… I even tried to give it a plot! Sheesh. Well, I hope the mistakes I made have been fixed. Enjoy

* * *

It was late, past midnight for certain. Ariadne had spent all day locked in her hotel room working on the layout blue prints for the Wolfowitz job. It should have been easy and was until Arthur stumbled upon information that suggested the former Ambassador to Indonesia and US Deputy Secretary of Defense was part of the original clinical trials of the PASIV device.

That meant Wolfowitz was a dreamer. Dreamers meant heightened security. Not wanting a repeat of the Fischer job, Cobb cracked down on everything. They trained for a hostile environment, learning to shot and how to dodge heavy gun fire. Arthur was now to be the dreamer as his paradoxes were the best out of anyone's on the team and would be most helpful once under. Ariadne was forced to redesign her layout.

Now Cobb was in her room, hunched over the wooden desk placed next to the hotel bed reviewing her progress. Ariadne waited, staring at the heavy drapery that resembled something of Arthur's taste. The dramatic swirls of gold against the deep red seemed straight out of one of the many dreams Ariadne has shared with the Point Man while training. She sighed and turned back to Cobb. The last thing she wanted to think about was going under. She wasn't supposed to be a part of the actual extraction however the more backup they had in the dream, the better.

"It's good," he said glancing over the building plan, "But not good enough. It needs more dead ends; the maze needs to be harder. The Mark is a dreamer Ariadne; his projections would figure this out without a hitch."

"Cobb, I've edited the design twice already," she snapped.

She tried not to show her annoyance but doing so was proving hard. She clenched her teeth and waited, forcing herself to not cross her arms to give an obvious sign of her frustration.

"Edit it again," Cobb replied still staring at the plan on the wooden table.

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Ariadne shook and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. She'd worked hard on that layout and was exhausted from everything. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd gotten a full night's sleep. The worst of it all was tears were building in her eyes. Blinking to keep them in check, she took a breath to try and calm herself. It didn't help much.

"Leave," she spat.

Cobb turned to face her and stood up straight. He was so much taller than her but that didn't matter. Her anger was controlling her; all she saw was his face etched with stubborn disapproval, which made her blood boil. His eyes caught her off guard; they were the only thing showing any emotion. The shocking blue was filled with concern and what appeared to be pity.

"Ariadne, you're being childish-"

"I am _not_ a child." She said loudly. "I have worked my ass off on that layout and you're telling me that it's not _good enough_? Apparently you're the only one with the right answers so why don't you take it and fix it yourself!"

"It is good enough, but-" he began to backtrack.

"You just said it wasn't good enough a second ago!"

Cobb closed his eyes and clasped his jaw like he did when his kids would grate his patience. That fueled the flame of Ariadne's anger. Instead of speaking, he moved around her and started to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to argue with you." He said, walking back to stand in front of the bed. "This job is hard on everyone, I get that. That doesn't change the fact the layout still needs to be improved."

She glared at him, her fists clenched by her sides. He in turn crossed his arms and they started a standoff. If it had been a dream, the second hand on the clock on the wall would have ticked loud enough to echo.

"Fine," she said giving in but still kept the edge in her tone. "What's wrong with it?"

Dom studied her before walking back to the table cautiously. He didn't take his eyes off of her until she was beside him and he finally glanced at the layout.

"This building right here," he pointed to the middle of the page. "There is too much open space around it. The inside on the other page shows gaps where there should be at least a slight obstacle."

"Hmm," she leaned in so her head was right next to his; she was maybe an inch from him. "I guess I see what you mean."

Her left hand idly ran across his shoulders. She smirked a little when his blue eyes stared intently back into hers. Again, the second hand could have echoed when the tension between them came to a boil. Ariadne wasn't certain who moved first; it didn't matter.

His mouth was on hers, kissing her fiercely and she was sure her lips would be bruised later. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her as she stumbled backwards. Her legs bumped the bed and she let him go, flopping down onto it. He stared down at her, panting a little to catch his breath. Grabbing his arm and shirt once more, she pulled him down to her.

There was a quick fumble as he stumbled onto the bed and she crawled over him to straddle his lap. Her lips were back on his and her hands shoved up his shirt. His was doing the same and Ariadne yielded enough control to allow him to lift her top over her head and toss it aside. He moved to her bra; she shoved his hands away.

"Shirt- off," she said hastily, pushing once more at his chest.

More fumbling, his shirt was off and he was on top. Her bra was missing as well, not she cared since his mouth had traveled down her neck and was making up for the loss of the fabric. Then Ariadne yanked at Dom's belt causing a whole new slew of fumbling to commence. Their arms and hands tangled as they both focused between heated kisses and frantic touches to shoving the others jeans and pants off.

She was on top now and kicked her jeans off as best she could while yanking his down. She kissed his neck and moans fell from their mouths as she pushed herself onto him. She could feel the fabric of his pants that were caught just above his knees scrape against her legs while she started to rock and she was certain that was her underwear looped around her right ankle.

Her brown eyes glanced down to meet his blue ones. They were half glazed and half intently focused on her. Not even blinking he gripped her hips and moved her faster, causing her to fall forward with her arms spread and hands planted on either side of his head. He smirked when she gasped; he was thrusting to meet the quick pace he'd set her on.

They gasped and groaned though more kisses and Ariadne gripped the comforter tightly. The shocks of his thrusts from the angle he was hitting her made her whimper and bite her lip. She knew he knew she was purposely refusing to make noise. A few more thrusts and he let one hand go of her hip to reach between them and push at her nerves.

"Fuck Dom," she moaned into his neck.

He kept his hand there with his fingers pressed to her. That sent fireworks through her and she rocked to rub against them while he continued to move in her. She didn't last long after that.

"Oh Dom," she cried out.

Tremors went through her and she moaned loudly while he kept thrusting to ride her orgasm with his own. By the time it was over, Ariadne collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. Dom kissed the side of her head while he caught his own breath.

"Feel better now?" He asked in hoarse whisper.

"I'm still not changing that layout." She mumbled into his chest.

He rolled her off him, pulling out of her and pushing his pants fully off. She lay there contently, thinking she could fall asleep just like that. She was snapped out of her short reverie when he kissed her shoulder.

"I can't change your mind?" he asked with a sly look.

She returned his look with a sly one of her own."No, but your more than welcome to try again."


End file.
